


Guns n Pre-adolescents

by Mattition



Series: Mafia Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jimmy and Cas are mafia princes, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Castiel get to shoot guns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns n Pre-adolescents

Castiel first shot a gun at age twelve. The Krushnic family has their own range, and Jimmy and Cas begged Alexi to take them for months until he finally broke. (He always told Vera that the worst torture he’d been through was having twins pestering him.) Alexi set them up with a small-caliber pistol and let Jimmy shoot first. He missed the target completely, and Castiel began teasing him in the garbled half-language that the twins used to communicate.

“Oh, yeah?” Jimmy seethed. “If you’re so good, why don’t you take a crack at it?” (This, of course, is a vague and Americanized translation because seriously that mess the twins speak is crazy.) So Castiel did take a crack at it. He loaded the gun up himself-turning down help from his father-and aimed steadily at the target. Now, it would be a gross exaggeration to say that all five bullets went through the bull’s eye, but he was both precise and accurate. Alexi let out a booming laugh-Cas’ favorite-and slapped the boy on the back.

“Ah! The kid’s a natural!” He proclaimed, and Vera, terrifying, gorgeous Vera, smacked him upside the head and began lecturing all three of them on how they were a respectable family and she wouldn’t be having her twelve year old trained in combat. Alexi agreed readily, and winked at his boys.

Castiel was excited at the prospect of having his own gun one day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This and others like it can be found on my tumblr, deanpunchester, under the tag mafia!verse. I regret nothing!


End file.
